Wind of Change
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Por un momento casi me pierdo el discurso del Daimyo pero pude recomponer mi atención a la pregunta más importante de mi vida, contesté como siempre había soñado. Temari/Naruto. Temari POV. Versión reeditada. COMPLETADO.


-

"**Wind of Change"**

-

* * *

-

A Naruto x Temari One Shot.

**By INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI**

_Creado y finalizado: 18-03-2010_

_Primera edición: 20-03-2010_

_Revisión definitiva: 18-04-2010  
_

-

* * *

-

_Por un momento casi me pierdo el discurso del Daimyo pero pude recomponer mi atención a la pregunta más importante de mi vida, la cual contesté como siempre había soñado._

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Nota Previa**

-

-

*Tras releer este trabajo, descubrir ciertos pequeños errores que no podía dejar pasar y es por eso que decidí realizar esta edición. A su vez, agregué algunas cositas que a mi entender dejan este fanfic en condiciones más presentables.

-

-

* * *

-

-

**C**uando lo conocí por primera vez hice lo mismo que todos los demás.

Lo subestimé.

Lo ignoré.

Me quedé impresionada con su compañero de equipo.

_Vaya ingenuidad la mía._

Aunque en realidad nunca podría haber imaginado semejante desenlace en mi vida, debí haber imaginado que las apariencias engañan y siempre se debe tener cuidado con los prejuicios.

Si mi yo actual se encontrara con la de aquella época, probablemente le daría una paliza, porque definitivamente él me encanta tal como es ahora.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, y fiel a su costumbre y a su estilo muy particular (por no decir otra cosa), se fue ganando mi respeto mediante acciones.

Seguro, si querías echarte un buen momento risueño, él era perfecto; pero en ese entonces, digamos que muy talentoso para los grandes desafíos de nuestra profesión, digamos que no era.

_Aunque doliera decirlo, era cierto. Su enfoque principal era en obtener atención sea de quien sea y no importase si era buena o mala. Por lo tanto, concentrarse en ser un buen shinobi no era su máxima prioridad._

Seguramente, si preguntara por allí al respecto, obtendría la misma conclusión; eso sin contar los múltiples murmullos de descontento y de obvia rabia escondida.

Eso, por alguna razón me llamó la atención.

Me resultaba familiar.

Y por supuesto que tenía que suceder eso en mis pensamientos. Después de todo, esa situación ocurría en mi propia familia y en mi propia aldea.

Aunque por supuesto que lo olvidé casi de inmediato cuando comenzaron las pruebas para conseguir la promoción a chunin.

Yo, como kunoichi de Sunagakure tenía que cumplir con una misión muy importante y aunque no me agradaba para nada la idea de traicionar de semejante manera el pacto que teníamos con Konohagakure, si mi padre había decidido ese camino, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Ese hombre era demasiado terco y orgulloso.

_Irónicamente, en ese sentido se parecía demasiado a mi padre. Aunque por supuesto no había punto de comparación. Mi padre no era precisamente la más altruista de las personas._

Sin embargo, dentro de mí, siempre hubo las sospechas que la idea de la invasión fue impuesta, por decirlo de alguna manera, por ese bastardo de Orochimaru.

Hablando de Orochimaru, cualquiera que se encuentre con ese traidor, lo va a definir con esa palabra tan cruda pero que encaja a la perfección con su característica y personalidad.

Volviendo al hombre que cambió mi vida para siempre; lo vi realizar cosas imposibles, dadas sus capacidades de esos momentos.

La primera vez durante el encuentro con el heredero del clan Inuzuka.

La segunda vez fue aún más inverosímil que en las preliminares cuando venció al shinobi del Clan Hyuuga que por alguna razón, no recuerdo su nombre en estos momentos.

_Pero luego vino el caos y la invasión comenzó._

La pelea entre mi hermano Gaara y el Uchiha había sido interrumpida y una cruel guerra entre 3 aldeas se había desatado.

Aún a día de hoy, todavía nos preguntamos como Konohagakure pudo defenderse de esa manera ante semejante ataque sorpresa.

Tiempo después pudimos confirmar que hubo 2 momentos claves para ello.

El Hokage regente de esa época tras un heroico pero a la vez suicida ataque en contra del instigador y mente maestra de esta situación: Orochimaru, hizo que la situación se tornara a favor de los defensores y que el propio antiguo shinobi de Konohagakure tuviese que anunciar la retirada.

El segundo momento clave y por supuesto el más importante para mí fue cuando por primera vez, mi hermano menor Gaara y portador del más terrible de los demonios de mi aldea, fue derrotado en combate.

_Si dijera que ese momento no fue un shock tremendo para mí, diría que estoy mintiendo._

Sunagakure cambió para siempre desde ese momento.

_Y todo gracias a él. Y bueno, a mi hermano también, que al final pudo recapacitar._

Como venía diciendo, lo singular del resultado fue que tras ese encuentro, el cambio en mi hermano fue algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo pero que desafortunadamente nunca pensé que podría realizarse.

_Esa es una de las cosas por las cuales me alegro estar equivocada._

Después de todo, Gaara se merecía largamente momentos de felicidad tras una tortuosa infancia llena de odio y de traiciones.

Otra cosa del combate que me dejó estupefacta fue quien lo venció.

Alguien ajeno a ello hubiese pensado que fue el Uchiha quien lo derrotó.

Sin embargo tanto yo como mi hermano y en especial el Uchiha, quien lo reconoció cuando esa molestosa intento de kunoichi trató de arrebatarle lo verdaderamente suyo a quien se lo merecía.

Y eso justamente era para mi rubio.

Hm.…definitivamente me he vuelto bastante posesiva cuando se trata de él, pero uno al observar correctamente las cosas, se daría cuenta que no es para menos cuando se trata de mis sentimientos hacia él.

De alguna forma, ese día, cuando ese peculiar muchacho rubio y con los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida, realizó tal proeza, puede decirse que mi amor por él comenzó y fue desarrollándose de tal manera hasta convertirse en este irrompible sentimiento por el cual en este mismo día y casualmente coincidente con el día en que nos conocimos, es que va a transformarse en el más feliz de mis días con la obvia consecuencia de comenzar una nueva vida.

_Al apartar mis pensamientos y concentrarme en mi boda…_

Es correcto, hoy es el día de mi boda y mientras caminaba acompañada de mi hermano Gaara, quien tras muchos esfuerzos, logró convertirse en Kazekage, pude observar mis alrededores y como la gente alegre vitoreaba la celebración.

A los pocos segundos pude divisar a mi prometido y pronto esposo esperándome y quedándose obnubilado con mí vestido blanco de novia junto al Daimyo de Hi no Kuni quien se ofreció a celebrar el matrimonio que uniría para siempre en hermandad tanto a la aldea de Konohagakure como a mi natal Sunagakure.

Antes de que el Daimyo comenzara con su papel, le dirigí una sonrisa a mi Naruto y tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido después durante los últimos 5 o 6 años, desde la aparición de Akatsuki hasta la cuarta gran guerra shinobi que por suerte, culminó con la muerte de Madara Uchiha.

"Estamos aquí para celebrar en sagrado matrimonio, la unión entre Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Temari…"

Por un momento casi me pierdo el discurso del Daimyo pero pude recomponer mi atención a la pregunta más importante de mi vida, la cual contesté como siempre había soñado.

"_Si, acepto"_

_-_

_-----  
_

**FIN.**

-----

-

* * *

-

**NOTAS FINALES**

-

*Bueno, tal como había prometido al publicar la actualización de mi fanfic de Claymore, en este corto espacio entre los finales, me he dado el placer de realizar este One Shot con una de las mejores kunoichis que haya creado Masashi Kishimoto. La verdad que Temari es genial y es una verdadera lástima que aparezca tan poco en la historia.

*Espero que les haya agradado a pesar de ser un poco corto.

*Como siempre, cualquier comentario al respecto es bienvenido.

*Desde ya muchísimas gracias. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
